shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Gao Wei
}} |kanji = 高 唯 |romaji = Gāo Wéi |status = Alive |age = |gender = Female |family = |occupation = Service Manager of Shino's Service Manager of Shino's Tokyo (Provisional) Chief Boucher of Shino's (Former) |voice actor = Akeno Watanabe Genevieve Simmons (English)FOOD WARS! THE SECOND PLATE ENGLISH DUB CAST LIST |manga = Chapter 110 |anime = Episode 36 }} is the Service Manager of Shino'sShokugeki no Soma chapter 111, page 2 and temporarily holds the same position at Shino's Tokyo.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 110, page 6 Appearance Gao has dark colored hair tied in a ponytail with longer side bangs reaching the top of her collar. She wears Shino's waitress attire when on duty. Personality As Shino's Service Manager, Gao is polite towards her customers.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 112, page 11 This is not only limited on the customers as shown in her interactions with colleagues.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 110, page 5 She has also shown concern towards Sōma when Abel expressed his discontent with Sōma's work or when Kojirō never left Sōma any pointers.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 111, page 17Shokugeki no Soma chapter 112, page 5 History Little is known about Gao Wei's past. She was replaced by Lucie Hugo as the Chief Boucher of Shino's and then became the Service Manager six months prior to their introduction.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 114, page 5 She is now the current Service Manager of Shino's Tokyo since its pre-opening. Plot Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc During the preparation period of Shino's Tokyo, Gao was first seen helping Lucie move a vase plant for the renovation. When Sōma Yukihira mentioned the current state of the restaurant, Gao further noted that they still have to work on their menu. She also asked Kojirō about seeking financial support from his sponsors in France, to which he refused, due to those sponsors opposing the new branch opening. Afterwards, Gao introduced herself and Abel Blondin to Sōma. During the clean-up, Gao and Lucie gossiped about Kojirō becoming nicer since his return from Japan but was quickly silenced by Kojirō. Taking a short break, Kojirō made his Quiche De Légumes Oubliés, which astounded Gao and the others. They proceeded to enjoy the meal with some wine.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 110, pages 3-8 & 11-18 Completing the interior work, Shino's Tokyo's pre-opening week would begin the next day. Kojirō also informed everyone that there would be a Staff Dish Competition on the last day.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 111, pages 1-3 On the first day of the pre-opening week, an unsettling air had filled the kitchen moments before the first wave of customers came in. As the meal courses continued, Gao was worried when Abel reprimanded Sōma for his negligence with food preparation, and refused to acknowledge him as a member of the team.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 111, pages 7 & 17 Finishing the first day, Gao inquired why Kojirō did not give any advice to Sōma as he felt it was unneeded.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 112, page 5 On the last day, Gao participated in the dish contest. However, she found herself intrigued with Sōma's donburi dish.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 114, pages 5 & 15 In the end, Sōma's dish was picked by Kojirō, who offered to teach Sōma how he would cook his dish in his culinary style. The next morning, Gao and the others bid farewell to Sōma.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 115, pages 13-16 Cooking Style * French Cuisine - Gao is the former Chief Boucher of Shino's, a French Cuisine restaurant owned by Kojirō Shinomiya.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 114, page 5 Trivia * Gāo may either mean high, of a superior grade, loud, or tall. While Wèi may either mean for, to do, to act as, to serve as, to become, to equal, ''or of the sake.'' References zh:高唯 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chef